Temptation
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Peridot is an overworked, under-caffeinated student that has to pick up her temptress of a girlfriend from a house party in the middle of the night, and that without her daily coffee fix. Doesn't help that Lapis is intoxicated and hellbent on helping Peridot release her stress via more...physical means, if you catch my drift. Contains a lot of fluff too.


**Temptation  
**

by

 _Silver-Eyed Rukia_

 **Rated:** M (language and sexual content)

 **Pairing:** Lapidot

 **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. There may be more typos than usual since I was very tired when I finished this and it is insanely long.

* * *

Peridot was addicted.

She knew that, just by simple definition, she wasn't _actually_ addicted, even if a certain blue-haired barista insisted that she was, but it also wasn't a secret that her caffeine consumption was ridiculously high for an ordinary human being. Any morning that didn't start with her dragging her with sleep heavy limbs over to the kitchen and starting her insanely expensive coffee machine in anticipation of the dark liquid that would serve as fuel for her very being was bound to turn into a terrible day. And a terrible day for Peridot resulted in a terrible day for everyone who had to deal with her too. The blonde wasn't exactly physically intimidating with her height of approximately 5'1, a number she had memorized years ago to counter the endless streams of "Oh my god, how tall are you?", but she carried one hell of a glare, the kind that made you clench your jaw and straighten your back in fear of the inevitable verbal assault that would surely follow.

Slender fingers typed away furiously on the blonde's keyboard, sound drowned out by the headphones firmly plugged into her ears, only for them to halt their movements as Peridot adjusted her glasses atop of her nose while her other hand made a grab for the coffee mug, only to realize a second later that she had already emptied it. Again.

Today was a _terrible_ day.

She wasn't at home, she had no access to her original Italian brand coffee machine, she was overworked, sleep deprived and utterly stressed out and she was frustrated. And she was all out of _fucking_ coffee.

Suddenly the techno beats that usually soothed her and helped her concentrate sounded way too loud inside her head and she ripped out her headphones with an exasperated grunt. Her emerald eyes jumped over to the digital clock when she felt her phone vibrating somewhere under the pile of lose papers scattered all over the bed before they closed when the blonde realized why her phone was currently wiggling its way over the sheets: she had to go pick up her girlfriend from the house party she was attending. And she really wasn't feeling like making her way through a crowd of drunk or high, immature adults, especially not because her girlfriend would most likely be one of them.

Peridot saved her essay on visual prosthetics and snapped her laptop shut, making a mental note to finish it after picking up her blue-haired lover from her weekly indulgence with her friends and co-workers. They were a close-knitted bunch, a fact the blonde was somewhat envious of even if she would never openly admit it, and she knew that nothing dangerous would ever happen to Lapis during those parties. The knowledge did not stop her from worrying though and despite the fact that her lover would poke fun at her for it, she also appreciated it. Lapis was such a needy person, both on an emotional and physical level.

Peridot rose from her cross-legged position on Lapis' queen sized bed and gave her back a good stretch to rid it of its soreness before she shuffled the papers together and dumped them into a messy pile inside her bag. Tomorrow she would be working at the lab instead of visiting her University, an opportunity she had been granted due to her vast knowledge and understanding of both organic and synthetic processes. Being the adoptive daughter of the CEO from the most well-known biotechnological institute on the east-coast probably helped too.

The blonde caught her reflection in the mirror hanging above her girlfriend's dresser, its reflecting surface framed by a dozen of her namesake's stones: lapis lazuli. It was a beautiful mirror and the way the gems glittered in the moonlight as it filtered into the room reminded the scientist of how her lover's eyes would light up whenever she saw that familiar mane of unruly blonde hair and that loveable grumpy expression combined with an expression that always screamed "100% done with your shit". It brought the ghost of a smile to her face before she realized that she should probably get dressed before heading out. Lapis would most likely appreciate the lack of pants but the police would probably charge her with disorderly behaviour and she really didn't feel like spending the night behind bars.

"I need some serious caffeine for this shit", she mumbled quietly to herself before she opted on wearing a pair of her girlfriend's black skinny jeans, one of her own yellow tops, her favourite green flannel and a navy blue tie hanging loosely from her neck. She was quite honestly a walking fashion disaster and usually the target of unblinking stares whenever she went out looking like that but she couldn't care less since her extrovert of a girlfriend with her blue hair and out-going character usually attracted even more stares. And Peridot hated the ones from the male faction the most. Jealous, her? ' _No way._ ' The sarcasm was practically dripping from her inner voice.

She grabbed her keys and stuffed her wallet into the back of her pants before running a hand through her blonde locks, pale fingers entangling themselves in the chaotic mess on top of her head. Peridot flicked her tongue in annoyance at herself for ditching her hair dresser appointment for a lecture on biochemical reactions and their impact on the human brain before she pulled her hair into a barely contained bun, the end looking like the tip of a paintbrush that had been sitting in water for too long.

Oh boy this would be a _long_ night.

A sudden spasm flashed through the left side of her face and it took her everything to not slam the palm of her hand against her left eye, reminding herself that she was wearing glasses and that she should not break those, especially not since she had already managed to break her first pair. It had been awkward trying to explain how they had been broken without mentioning that both Lapis and Peridot had forgotten about them during a rather…heated Netflix and chill session. They were costly and even though her step-mother had had a sneaking suspicion about their demise she hadn't made it too big a deal to replace them. She had still scolded Peridot though, harshly. Needless to say the pair had had to live without the blonde's additional finances for a month.

Peridot's vision out of her left eye cut out for a fraction of a second and she hissed painfully as the stinging pain simmered down into an annoying throb. She needed to address her recent issues with her bionic eye at work tomorrow after giving them an analysis about its efficiency and her adjustments to the latest prototype she was currently using. She just hoped it wouldn't malfunction or blow a fuse before then, or worse.

She fished the phone out of her pocket when it vibrated again, screen showing a selfie of her and Lapis right after she had woken up from her surgery as she looked at it: her left eye and head had been wrapped in bandages, she had had dark bags under her eyes yet a relieved expression on her face that had been mirrored by Lapis' tearful grin underlined by a text reading "Suck it, tumor!". It made her crack a smile and she lingered on the memory for a moment before she swiped away the lock and read the typo-filled message from her blue-haired barista.

 **From: Water Witch**

 **To: Nerrrrrrrd**

 **23:12 PM**

 _Peri! Why wont yuo pick up :( I must you!_

… _miss you*_

 _Ducking phone_

Peridot shook her head in amusement as she jogged down the stairs down from the third floor, taking a deep breath when the smell of rain on a hot summer day entered her nose upon stepping foot outside. It wasn't raining anymore but the damp grass and puddle-ridden streets showed her that it couldn't have been too long ago that it had rained. She must have missed it with how engrossed she had been with work, especially with her headphones plugged into her ears.

She quickly spotted her trusty beetle sitting next to the curb and she slipped into the driver's seat, turned on the ignition and shifted into first gear before rolling the old vehicle into motion. Lapis hated the thing if only for the fact that it was a stick shift and had been openly surprised when Peridot had first shown it to her. She had somewhat expected a comment about how "archaic" the car was but the blonde loved it. She partly blamed her German roots for her odd appreciation of the beetle but being the only one of her friends that could actually drive the darn thing was also a huge part of that. Plus it had been passed on to her from her recently deceased grandmother, it being one of the only things she had kept from her previous life in Germany.

Her destination was roughly a twenty minute drive away, just at the outskirts of the center of the city. The streets were relatively empty save for a few lone cars here and there but it honestly wasn't that big a surprise seeing that it was Sunday and most people were already dead asleep by now. Peridot, of course, wasn't one of them. Her over-indulgence of caffeinated beverages only fueled her night-owlish sleep pattern but she didn't really mind. She was a well-functioning machine with as little as four hours of sleep and her girlfriend's work schedule fit perfectly into her own: while Lapis worked in the morning she slept and vice versa. Lectures usually didn't start before lunchtime for the scientist and waking up to the smell of a perfectly brewed batch of coffee made with Arabic beans was an experience she had gotten used to ever since she had started crashing at her girlfriend's place every other day. Having a barista as your lover was the ne plus ultra for a coffee addict much like herself.

Addict. She chuckled when she remembered the first time Lapis had called her that. The memory, despite it being over three years old, was as vivid as if it had happened the day before.

 _Peridot_ hated _rush hour in the café. Too many people, too much noise and too much unwanted physical contact with sweaty strangers and prepubescent guys. She always came here at the same time, every two hours as if missing even one cup of the dark liquid would mean immeasurable suffering for the student, which it probably would. Peridot wasn't an actor but damn she could be whiny. She quickly scanned the various tables and sighed in relief when she found her favourite spot vacant, making a beeline for it before she pulled out her laptop and a rather thick textbook for her next lecture on biotechnology. The smell of roasting coffee beans and heated milk gave her an indescribable sense of comfort and she could feel how a huge portion of the built up tension left her body as she took a deep breath, savoring the scent. Her eyes involuntarily wandered from her screen to the counter, scanning for a familiar blue shock of her that she had grown almost scarily accustomed to, before realizing that she wasn't there. Her attention returned to her screen and she opened a Wikipedia article to serve as reference for her essay on prosthetics. It wasn't necessarily politically accurate but the science facts on the site were pretty reliable._

" _A visual prosthesis, often referred to as a bionic eye, is an experimental visual device intended to restore functional vision in those suffering from partial or total blindness."_

 _Speak of the devil._

 _Peridot almost yelped in surprise at the sudden voice entering her ear in such close proximity that she felt the other's hot breath brush against her earlobe, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. She was about to turn around but the girl had already entered her peripheral vision and it was then, now that her body wasn't partly hidden behind a solid wooden counter, that Peridot realized that the blue-haired barista was drop dead gorgeous. She would recognize that voice anywhere, seeing that she heard it numerous times a day, but she hadn't been expecting her to appear behind her to check her laptop's screen and its contents. Said woman placed the blonde's usual order, an ordinary brew of black, Arabic coffee and a blueberry muffin, on the table before seating herself at the opposite end of it, chin resting on her palm, eyebrow raised in curiosity and a rather smug smile turning the corners of her mouth upwards._

" _You are oddly chill about a stranger sneaking up on you."_

" _You are oddly nosy for a stranger sneaking up on a customer."_

 _The unexpected reply made the girl with the dyed hair laugh, a sound the blonde enjoyed hearing, before she pointed at the steaming mug placed in the middle of the table._

" _The usual, I take it?"_

" _How did you know?"_

 _The taller girl snorted. "Everybody knows. You're the addict."_

 _Peridot only stared. "…addict?"_

" _You drink more coffee in one day than I do in a week, and I work at a café." She grinned before getting up, leaning a bit closer to Peridot than would have been necessary. "Plus you are kinda cute all lost in your work."_

 _Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. That was her name. Peridot remembered it from the many times she had stood at the counter and ordered her usual order, white nametag a stark contrast against the dark barista uniform she wore. Lapis gave her a last smirk before returning back to work, but not before she left another teasing remark for the blonde._

" _And enjoy your blueberry muffin. It's on me today."_

" _Thanks". Peridot gave the barista an honest smile and she could have sworn that before she had turned around, blue locks hiding her face, she had spotted a small blush adorning her features. "The blue ones are my favourite."_

Peridot had been, now that she thought back on it, pretty dense and oblivious to the rather obvious flirting the barista had been throwing her way. It had taken her the entire lunch break to realize that the napkin the blueberry muffin had sat own had been used as a note for the blonde, seeing that it had had the blue-haired girl's number scribbled on it. The student smiled; she was very fond of that memory. It had marked the beginning of their somewhat odd friendship that eventually took a more romantic turn, a development that had been unexpected but welcomed nevertheless. Back then Peridot had already experienced problems with her health like severe migraine-like headaches, nausea, dizziness and a whole other array of symptoms no one could really pinpoint the cause of. She hadn't made it a big deal whenever she and Lapis had met up, having pushed it to the back of her throbbing head to make sure her love interest hadn't had a reason to worry.

Until she had passed out.

Peridot's eyes focused on the good-luck charm dangling from the rear-view mirror for a moment, a four-leafed clover with her namesake's stone embedded in the middle she had gotten from Lapis, before she returned her gaze to the road ahead. She would arrive at the party soon.

 _Peridot blinked once, twice and even a third time before her blurry vision finally cleared up. She was feeling utterly miserable. She had barely eaten anything despite the meal being one of her favourites, chicken orecchiette, but the nausea that had been plaguing her for days now prevented her from enjoying the food. Her throat felt dry as she swallowed and she raised a shaky hand to grab a hold of her glass of water, bringing it to her lips and emptying it in one swift motion before placing it back on the table._

" _Peri, are you okay?"_

 _A tanned hand placed itself over her own now empty one, its warmth spreading through her from sweat cold skin and immediately filling her with that pleasant tingly sensation all over her body. Peridot gave her the most honest smile she could muster before she entwined their fingers, thumb absently brushing over the friendship ring on her girlfriend's hand._

" _I haven't been feeling well all week but I knew you had made reservation for this place for our anniversary", she started and her heart broke over the worried expression on Lapis' face, "I didn't want to ruin it."_

" _You are so goddamn stubborn, you know that?" The native-born Hawaiian returned the smile directed at her at the statement before she sobered up, worried gaze dropping to the shaking hand in hers. "I would have cancelled the reservation if I had known you are feeling this sick, Peri. I wouldn't mind just chilling at my place with a good movie and some serious cuddles."_

 _The blonde gave a short laugh before she leaned over the table, pulling the blue-haired girl closer and pressing a soft kiss to her painted lips._

" _But then I wouldn't have seen you wearing that dress. You look gorgeous, Lazuli."_

 _It wasn't often that the extrovert got embarrassed or even blushed but the heartfelt compliment brought a burning heat to her cheeks that she couldn't even begin to fight down._

" _Smooth move Romeo. You look quite handsome yourself with your tie, even if your hair looks like you got it caught in a table fan."_

 _Peridot shrugged before she spotted a waitress out of the corner of her eye. With the goal of waving her over and asking for their receipt in mind she rose from her seat. And completely blacked out._

No matter how hard she tried, she could never remember what had happened in that moment. She remembered waking up inside an ambulance, emergency doctor patching up a gash on her forehead that was bleeding profusely and Lapis holding one of her hands between her own ones, tear-stained face showing an expression of utter terror. She had later been told, after a series of check-ups and scans at the hospital, that she had collapsed after rising from her seated position and had hit her head against the side of the table. It was also on that day that she had received her diagnosis. A brain tumor.

A handful of people were standing on the porch just outside the house as Peridot arrived. She couldn't exactly tell who they were due to the dim lighting of the street lamp a few feet away but the height of one of the persons gave her a vague idea. She exited her beetle after parking it, locked it up and made her way over to the trio. It was then that she could finally see who was standing there, typical red party cup in hand and loud laughter ringing through the night.

"Look everybody, it's the runt!"

"Shut your pie-hole Tiger."

Jasper's skin condition, which gave her several white patches on her otherwise much darker skin, had earned her the nickname from the blonde student seeing that her particular case of vitiligo almost looked like she had white tiger stripes all over her body. Their friendship was based on mutual respect for each other and even though Jasper was more brawns than brains she and Peridot still shared a special bond that had formed during their time in the cancer ward at the local hospital.

"Picking up your lover for the night, hm? Bed must be cold without her; you are just skin and bones!"

"Jealous cause you're single, T?"

Amethyst and Sugilite, who had watched the exchange in quiet amusement, both burst out laughing at the burn of an insult before the former gave the scientist a pat on the back.

"Good one, Dot! I have to remember that when she thinks she's better at football than I am next time."

The Latina had been in a rather cliché "opposites attract" relationship with Pearl for a bit over a year now and while everyone had seen it coming, except for the two in question, it had still been a bit of a surprise when they had announced it out of the blue at Pearl's birthday party last year.

Sugilite, a hulk of a woman, pointed at the entrance and gave the blonde a smirk before the trio returned to their…whatever they had been doing before she had showed up.

"Careful in there, beer's been flowin' all night."

Peridot nodded and gave a small thanks before entering, loud music greeting her the moment she stepped foot inside. It wasn't overly crowded, surprisingly, and she knew almost everyone her emerald orbs landed on in search of her favourite blue shock of hair. She vaguely recognized the song currently playing, Habits by Love To, and chuckled quietly at how fitting it seemed to be. It was one of Lapis' most favourite songs to sing along to and even though it certainly wasn't Peridot's type of music she knew the lyrics by heart due to the fact that her girlfriend had listened to it non-stop when it had first been released.

Pearl and Sardonyx were engrossed in what appeared to be a rather heated discussion about a topic Peridot couldn't understand over the noise, the pair standing a bit off the side, near the couch. Said furniture was occupied by all three of the so called "cool kids" taking all kinds of different shots, a mixture that would surely give them all a major hangover in the morning. The short woman couldn't quite remember her names so she moved on and found Garnet standing at the makeshift bar, handing out cocktails and beer.

Peridot stepped out of the way as two strangers stumbled out of the door, nearly knocking into her. The scent of cheap booze was strong in the room but it did little to hide the scent of weed clinging to them. She rolled her eyes in ever shorter growing patience before she made her way over to the bar, emerald orbs spotting a small glass bowl filled with something she knew would save her from her caffeine withdrawal. The piece of Pocket Coffee quickly disappeared into her mouth and she took a deep, blissful and sadly nicotine-filled breath as the espresso slid down her throat. She caught Garnet grinning at her out of the corner of her eyes and she just shrugged. She needed that if she wanted to deal with her most likely drunk girlfriend tonight.

Her gaze returned to their previous task of scanning the room and landed on Sadie; the tiny blonde she knew from the café Lapis worked at, was currently talking to Stevonnie and a boy with rather impressively stretched earlobes. Her eyes travelled further, spotting Opal, Alexandrite, Malachite, everyone but-

"Fancy meeting you here."

 _Lapis._

Her hot breath tickled the ear she had spoken into, ample breasts pressing against the blonde's back as the barista sneaked her arms around Peridot's waist and pulled her against her front. Heat immediately spread through her entire body as her thoughts took a much more inappropriate turn than she had anticipated and the way Lapis' breathing tickled her sensitive neck and her fingers grazed the blonde's hipbones was certainly _not_ helping.

Peridot motioned to turn around and her girlfriend let her, arms still wrapped around her waist but now more loosely, and the moment their eyes met it was as if a spark had ignited a fire deep inside them, causing the blue-haired woman to pull her lover closer and into a kiss that went from demanding to needy in the matter of seconds, growing stronger the longer it lasted. They only parted when oxygen became an issue and Peridot licked her lips absently, the taste of alcohol and nicotine strong on her tongue.

"I'm glad to see you too."

Lapis smirked. "You taste awfully sweet tonight, babe. Don't tell me you've been expecting this."

Before Peridot could answer the tanned woman ran her hands over her girlfriend's tie, fixing its crooked shape before she led her out of the house and into the night, noise of the party dulling significantly as the door snapped close and the smell of rain replaced the smell of alcohol and tobacco from inside.

Jasper knew better than to comment on the pair this time so she just gave her best friend a nod and an obscene gesture, v-shaped fingers with her tongue playing around them, before Lapis continued dragging the blonde after her, death-grip firmly wrapped around the scientist's tie. Amethyst and her older sister had seated themselves on the bench and were sharing a joint, talking about something Peridot _really didn't_ care about right now. She was honestly too busy trying to keep up with her whirlwind of a girlfriend who was quite obviously planning on ending both their night with a similar albeit drugless high.

Lapis stopped when she reached the acidic yellow vehicle and turned around to face the blonde, hands finally releasing the tie turned leash. Peridot knew from experience that Lapis would never get smashed, ridiculous tolerance to liquor aside, but she was definetly intoxicated if the lust-clouded look she was giving her right now meant anything.

"Get in."

They had their preferences, honestly, every couple did, and Lapis knew how to play her cards right. And it usually always worked, keyword being usually. Peridot felt oddly confident tonight and she wasn't sure if it stemmed from her second-hand exposure to weed or her trip down memory lane but she really didn't care because the look of utter disbelief flashing over her love's face at her reply was worth it.

"Make me."

That was unexpected and the flicker of confusion in her favourite pair of blue orbs sent a jolt through her chest, making her breath hitch in anticipation. Lapis switched their positions, scientist now backed against the passenger door, and started kissing the blonde rather passionetly, one hand roaming over her neck while the other patted down her variour pockets in search of the keys. Her tongue stung as the bitter taste of espresso hit her tastebuds after she had asked for entrance into Peridot's mouth. The fight for dominance was short-lived because the moment the blue-haired barista found the keys she seperated herself from her girlfriend, smirk of victory firmly plastered on her face. And it would have stayed there if it hadn't been for the fact that Peridot was suddenly slouching against her car, palm pressed firmly against her long healed surgery scar. The sight set off every single goddamn alarm bell in her body and she quickly supported her love with her free hand, grateful when she found Jasper jogging over to them and helping her with the support.

"Yo runt, don't scare me like that or I just might have to worry about you." She eyed the Hawaiin for a moment before she flicked Peridot's nose, earning her a surpised yelp from the former and an annoyed "ouch" from the later.

"By the love of Einstein's theory of relativity, if you don't stop that I'll tell everyone that we had to sleep in one hospital bed because you are afraid of the dark, Tiger."

Jasper heaved a grunt, a noise Peridot knew to be one of relief, before she left the pair alone again after giving her best friend a reassuring ruffle through her already messy hair.

"I know where you sleep so you better watch it. And take care of yourself, I ain't gonna visit you in the cancer ward again."

Lapis' worried eyes were the first thing Peridot saw when vision returned into her visual prosthetic and she gave the girl a quick peck on the lips before finally entering the car and turning on the engine after her passenger had sat down in her own seat.

"Don't worry about it, Lazuli. It's still a prototype in development and it only started cutting out recently." She slowly let the car roll into motion before she finished her sentence. "It's not my head, just my eye. You know, the fake one."

"But...why? It shouldn't hurt, that's bullshit."

The scientist hummed before she stopped at a red light, tapping her fingers to an imaginary beat in her head as she thought about it.

"My first guess goes to stress. Stressful situations over an extended period of time can cause serious health issues, especially up here", she finished, pointing a slender finger at the scarless side of her head before shifting gears as the light turned green.

 _"How do I look?"_

 _Lapis gently took her lover's head between her hands and stared into her beautiful, emerald eyes, own blue ones darting from the normal one to the fake one like a cat chasing a sidestepping mouse._

 _"It looks...the same, actually. That's kinda creepy. Ignore the glasses and everything and it doesn't make a damn difference."_

 _"Ouch. Aren't you ever the thoughtful one."_

 _The blue-haired woman slapped the student playfully and Peridot smiled, a stone falling off her chest knowing that her girlfriend thought that her body modification didn't make her look any different than before._

The tumor had been highly aggressive and had already spread into her visual cortex by the time she had first received her diagnosis. And while they had managed to remove it, it had cost her her left eye, at least parts of it. She had been lucky enough to be considered as a test subject for her step-mother's firm's newest visual prosthetic project, bionic eyes, seeing that her optic nerve had still been intact after the surgery.

A low hum sounded from Peridot's right before a warm hand was placed on the knee closest to her fellow passenger, a motion that made the blonde take a deep, anticipating breath as it slowly travelled up her thigh, teasing the sensitive skin on the inside before boldy raising up her top to let navy-blue painted fingernails graze over her hipbone. The taller woman knew her lover's most erogenous zones and she _definetly_ knew how to get the best reactions out of the blonde by touching them.

"You said that stress may be the cause of your pain", she breathed almost too quietly for the student to catch it, voice coated with barely contained desire as she continued her journey up Peridot's body, "and I just may know of a very efficient way to de-stress." A few seconds and a well practiced finger placement later the blonde could feel her bra unclasp and her heart beating so strongly that she felt as if it would leap out of her mouth any minute. "If you catch my drift."

It took Peridot every ounce of willpower not to whimper as she felt her lover's hand slowly caress her now easily accessable breast and she nearly missed a turn she was supposed to take. This was a game for Lapis, she knew that from experience. The Hawaiian was a temptress, a charmer, a conquerer. She loved to tease, she aimed to please and she reveled in every reaction, however little it may be, that she managed to coax out of her more prudish girlfriend.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I am somewhat busy driving and I have-AH-n't had enough coffee to survive a round with you tonight", she managed to voice out loud, despite an unfair amount of pressure placed on the breast Lapis was still having fun with, before she forced her attention back on the road. ' _Just five more minutes and we're home. Just. 5_.' She repeated the sentence inside her head like a mantra and almost prayed that Lapis would get the hint that she was too tired.

"The 7/11 is just around the next corner, we'll get you your fix."

Lapis would apparently have none of that though. ' _Shit._ '

The scientist quickly weighed her options, somewhat distracted by the hand that had left her chest to play around the hem of her jeans, before she came to the conclusion that obeying her girlfriend would lead to a far more pleasurable outcome. Literally. That and she was utterly insufferable when turned on. She squeezed out a "Fine" between gritted teeth before she quickly took another turn, driving unto the utterly vacant parking lot and parking her car to the side of the store, making it impossible for anyone from inside to see them. Peridot had barely enough time to kill the engine and remove her seatbelt before she heard her girlfriend's belt smack against the interior harshly.

"Hey, watch it that's-", the blonde started but was quickly interrpted by a passionate kiss and her lover's tongue seeking entrance into her own mouth, a request she subconsciously complied with. The position was slightly awkward seeing that Peridot had to sit really close to the steering wheel to reach the pedals and she quickly placed one of her hands on Lapis' side and used the other to push the seat as far away from the dashboard as possible, allowing the barista to climb over the clutch and seat herself on top of Peridot's lap, straddling her legs. Her left hand played with the untamed blonde locks sticking out of the student's messy bun while her other one left scratch marks all over the pale skin her fingernails ran over.

"God I've been thinking of you all night", Lapis almost panted out breathlessly as they parted for air and she quickly resumed her work and started leaving kisses on her lover's jaw before moving down her neck, occasionally nibbling or flat out bitting down on the skin and earning a satisfying hiss from her partner.

"What, you can't even go a night without me?" She wanted to make it sound cocky yet it turned out much more tame than planned but it apparently still fullfilled its purpose because shortly after the words had left Peridot's mouth she could feel Lapis shift atop her legs, dark blue sapphires now staring into bright green emeralds.

"I could never live without you."

Peridot swallowed at the utter honesty those words carried, mouth going awfully dry and chest overflowing with all kinds of emotion. She hadn't expected that reply given their current position and Lapis' intoxicated state of mind but damn, those words surely hit close to home. And it somehow only fueled her want, no, her _need_ to be with her girlfriend, to feel and explore every inch of her body, tiredness and lack of coffee all but forgotten.

"Let's get you your fix so we can go home and-", Lapis started only to be cut off by Peridot, a reversal of their roles from earlier, as her lips crashed down on her own and managed to convey just how deseperate she was for her lover's touch through that simple motion. The barista moaned into the kiss as she felt the blonde's slender fingers work their way up her thighs, an almost synchronized motion that was just so Peridot, before they moved up higher, over her toned stomach and fabric-covered breasts before unclasping her bra and returning their attention to Lapis' taut midsection. The blue-haired girl knew that her girlfriend had a weak spot for her athletic figure, muscle definition in all the right places due to her many swimming practices, and she loved to tease her with pictures during and after her work-outs.

"You be my fix, Lazuli", Peridot breathed as she lifted the girl's crop top over her head, followed by the already opened bra before both articles of clothing landed in a messy pile on the passenger seat, leaving the Hawaiian utterly naked from the waist up. The student took a moment to enjoy the view before she shifted in her seat, pointing at the back seat. "Get on it."

"Make me."

It was just another game, a mimick of Peridot's snarky reply from earlier that Lapis now used against her out of utter, playful spite. But she had obviously forgotten that her girlfriend was heavily under-caffeinated and had next to no patience for her games tonight. A knee came up between her legs almost painfully fast before her mouth was caught in yet another kiss as Peridot's unusually sharp canines bit down on her lips, nearly breaking the skin there. Lapis had managed to rile her lover up and while the blonde was usually more of a bottom type in bed she was just as amazing on top if she could be persuaded to fill that position, as the barista was now experiencing. A slow and highly pleasant torture.

"I'm not going to repeat myself", the blonde muttered against her girlfriend's neck before leaving a noticable bite mark on it that caused Lapis to grind her core against the knee still pushing against her only to have it remove itself, eliciting a whimper from the taller woman. "Ah ah, no rewards for disobeyance."

That was enough to make Lapis climb into the back of the car, back resting fully on the cushioned surface, followed by Peridot after she had rid herself of her attire except for her pants. It wasn't a lot of space in the back and it forced Lapis to have one of her legs resting besides the seat instead of on top of it but she didn't mind, she was way too exited to experience both Peridot being dominant and her first time in a car. The blonde rested one of her still in jeans clad legs teasingly between Lapis' thighs before she paused, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the blue-haired barista, and for a moment the fear of something happening to her lover killed all sexual desire until Peridot looked at her, conveying so much with just a gaze that she immediately felt relief wash over her.

"I need to take it off, I don't want it to break", she said and pointed at her glasses and the connection to her prosthetic before awkwardly staring down at her lover. "Is that...okay?"

"Yeah." Lapis carefully disconnected the glasses before placing them a safe distance away from them. She smiled and placed both her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks before pulling her into a soul-searching kiss. "You can trust me, Peri. And I'm still hot enough for visual stimulation with just one eye, you know?"

Peridot returned the kiss with an equal amount of intensity and smiled down at the love of her life. "You are impossible, Lazuli."

"Love you too, Peri."

With only one eye's functionality remaining Peridot took a moment to regain focus before she let her gaze wander over Lapis' perfect body. Her tanned skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, both from the damp summer heat outside and her burning desire for her lover. Her painted lips were parted slightly and the blonde could hear her anticipating breaths escaping between them. Her eyes travelled to a pair of beautifully shaped breasts before she lowered her both thinner and paler body unto Lapis', immediately shivering upong feeling her lover's hot skin touching her own exposed torso.

The short interruption caused by her glasses had woken her from her desire-induced stupor and had made her painfully aware of the fact that she was now the leading role, a position Lapis' preferered to fill if only for the fact that Peridot, as snarky and sarcastic as she usually was, happened to be a total softy beneath the sheets. She bit her lip and looked into her girlfriend's eyes searchingly and when she received a nod that both reassured and motivated her she started kissing Lapis's neck again, canines grazing the skin as her non-supporting hand left a burning trail down the woman's stomach before her fingers started teasing the hem of her mini-skirt. She could feel her knee starting to get damp through the continuated contact between it and her lover's core and she removed it, not out of playful spite this time, before she replaced it with her fingers.

A gasp tore out of Lapis' throat as she felt two fingers starting to softly massage her bundle of nerves and her nails dug into Peridot's exposed back in a desperate attempt to release some of the steadily building heat from her body. She shivered when she felt wetness trailing over the valley between her breasts that turned out to be the blonde's tongue before a pair of lips started to suck softly on one of her firm nipples, biting and licking the hardened skin to help up built the woman's climax, slowly but steadily. She could feel how utterly soaked she already was, damp underwear clinging to her sex like a second skin, and she knew that it wouldn't take much to send her spiraling over the edge: just a bit more pressure, a bit more biting and kissing, a bit more...

Her train of thought crashed into a solid brick wall when Peridot finally slipped her fingers past Lapis' last barrier and into her throbbing core, catching the surprised scream of pleasure in a tongue-fighting kiss before the blonde leaned closer, voice raspy with lust as she whispered into Lapis's ear.

"You are so fucking gorgeous, Lazuli."

The warmth and the sound of her girlfriend's with desire clouded voice was too much and the blue-haired barista wrapped her arms around her lover's back, ignoring the slickness the sweat had caused as she climaxed at Peridot's final thrust that sent her into a hormone induced high that was better than any other sort of high she had experienced before. She tensed and pulled Peridot against her, muscles contracting before they relaxed again as her climax rapidly dissolved into a sense of pure pleasure. She just lay there for a moment, ragged breaths and tired pants from both the blonde and herself the only noise inside the car, before Lapis pressed Peridot fully against her, enjoying the closeness and the feel of the other's breasts pressed against her own.

"Peri, that was...wow."

The younger woman chuckled before she shifted a bit lower to rest comfortably on top of the tanned girl, ear resting against her still rapidly beating heart.

"So my rare display of being top wasn't too terrible? You are too kind, my lady."

"You smartass", Lapis laughed and ran her fingers absently through those permanetly messy blonde locks. Silence settled over the pair again for another moment before Lapis lifted her head to look at Peridot, nudging the girl gently to catch her attention.

"Do you...want to have a go? Seeing that that was kinda the whole point of it."

"Nah." Peridot looked at Lapis for a moment before she grinned, leaning closer to steal a quick kiss that now tasted of sweat and her apricot chapstick instead of booze. "But you are gonna drive home and make me some coffee as a thank you."

The barista groaned and let out a resigned "Fine" before they started gathering their respective garments and climbed back into the front seats only that this time Peridot was the passenger, not the driver.

"You know that I am shit at driving stick, right?"

Peridot snorted. "That's why you have a girlfriend."

"Oh fuck off and help me drive this thing or we will never get home."

The beetle sprung to life and rolled into motion after a rocky start and Peridot used her now free hands to fish out her glasses from the safe spot Lapis had placed them in. Her green eyes lingered on the back seat for a moment before she put on her glasses again, using the mirror inside the sun visor to reconnect them again.

"Lapis?"

An unpleasant, metallic crunching noise filled the air as the woman in question tried shifting into gear before hitting the clutch, annoyed at the outdated vehicle and it's difficult handling.

"Yeah?"

Their apartment complex came into view and Lapis gave an inner victory cheer at arriving safely and without major incidents before she turned her attention back to her girlfriend.

"You can add cleaning the mess you made back there on your to-do list."

The car came to a stop rather violently as the barista forgot to press down on the pedal or shift out of gear before coming to a halt and she grumbled quietly as she looked at her rather smug looking lover.

"Sometimes I really dislike you."

"I love you too, Lazuli."

Turned out that today _wasn't_ a terrible day.

* * *

 **Explanations:**

 _Longer text in italic = flashbacks_

 _Short sentences/words in italic = emphasis or thoughts, thoughts are marked by '...'_

* * *

 **A/N please read:** I don't even know where to begin with this. First of all this is the very first nsfw/m-rated due to sex content story I have ever, EVER, written so please be considerate with your contructive criticism. It's mostly based on experience rather than things I have read so I tried to make it as realistic as possible. On another note, I started this about 5 days ago with one scene in mind: where Lapis runs her hand over Peridot's thigh. That's it. That's the image that sparked this 7k+ word monster of a one-shot. I don't know what came over me but oh boy was this story a ride from begin to finish. There are so many things left unsaid like Jasper's and Peridot's relationship and Lapis's and Peridot's relationship during her cancer treatment and their jobs and everything and AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Sorry, just venting^^ I hope this was worth the time it took to read everyone reading this right now, thank you for sticking around till the end.

 **Phrase of the Day  
**

I can resist everything except temptation

~Oscar Wilde

 **If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
